my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shageki Kagayaku
Shageki Kagayaku '(輝く 射撃 ''Kagayaku Shageki), also known by his Hero name, 'Bronze Bow '(ブロンズボウ Buronzu Bou), is a Pro Hero and a member of The Champions. Appearance While generally seen in his full-body costume, Shageki is known to have fair skin, messy, brown hair, and blue eyes. He also is an incredibly muscular individual. His costume consists of a full black uniform, similar in appearance to a ninja, with bronze trim all over it. Personality Shageki is shown to be brash and somewhat arrogant, believing wholeheartedly in the strength of his Quirk as well as his own skills. However, he's still well aware of his limits. Amongst the members of the Champions, Shageki is considered the jokester of the group, and is responsible for keeping everyone's moral high. Despite his arrogant claims, people around him still seem to like him due to some unbridled charisma. Abilities '''Master Marksmanship: Shageki, true to his Hero name, is a skilled archer. He often boasts that he's the best marksman in the world, and, due to some of the feats he's accomplished, it could very well be true. His aim is so great that he can accurately hit a target from over 200 meters away. Even when upside-down or moving at high speeds, he can still fire an arrow with pinpoint accuracy. On top of that, Shageki is also capable of using small objects, throwing them with expert accuracy as well, such as when he flicked small pieces of metal he created with his Quirk at Tali and Eikyo during training. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite being at his best from a range, Shageki is still highly skilled in hand to hand combat in order to counteract any alleged weakness. He's skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, primarily using his bow similarly to a bo staff to increase his striking power. Enhanced Strength:' '''In order to pull his custom strength bow, Shageki has developed incredibly strong muscles. While most individuals find themselves having trouble even pulling the string of his bow, Shageki can pull and fire the weapon accurately without any problems. This strength also translates into physical strength for his hand to hand combat, knocking out weaker adversaries with minimal difficulty. '''Overall Abilities': Shageki uses his enhanced physical parameters, marksmanship, and hand to hand combat to make himself an excellent Hero. Often, Villains, and even other Heroes, underestimate his true skill and power, often allowing him to get the drop on his opposition. Quirk Bronzer '(ブロンザー ''Buronzā): Shageki's Quirk allows him to create a bronze-colored metal from his body by utilizing the fat cells within his body. This metal, while conductive of heat and electricity like bronze, and even being of identical color, the metal itself is much harder than true bronze, capable of cutting through steel. Theoretically, Shageki can create any object with his Quirk, but due to his own preferences, and lack of imagination, Shageki generally only uses his Quirk to create arrows. His primary weakness is the limitation of fat cells within his body. Continuously using his Quirk, while not causing any negative side effects to his body initially, will be unable to create new metal when he is out of fat cells, forcing him to need to eat more. Also the insulation of his body will be greatly decreased. Due to needing to exercise to continue to be an effective and athletic Hero, Shageki's number of fat cells is much smaller than the average human's. Stats Equipment '''Hero Costume:' '''Shageki's Hero costume is made from a lightweight material, similar to kevlar in bullet resistance and hardness. However, Shageki can also remove certain portions of the costume to create arrows using his Quirk, should he ever run out in his quiver. '''Bow':' '''Shageki's primary weapon is his bow. It has a custom draw strength of 108 kilograms, much greater than an ordinary bow. While harder to draw for the average man, Shageki's bow allows him to fire arrows with much more strength and power than a regular bow. He has no difficulty drawing his bow due to his higher than average physical strength. '''Bronze Arrows':''' '''Shageki creates several arrows using his Quirk each day, which he then keeps inside a quiver. As stated above, the arrows are incredibly hard and powerful, with the great strength that Shageki's bow is able to fire them with making their piercing strength even more great. Shageki primarily uses standard arrows, but he also has an assortment of trick arrows; including grappling hook arrows, explosive arrows, blunted arrows, net arrows, and super-heavy weighted arrows to name a few. Trivia * Bronze Bow's appearance is based off of Ronin, an alternate identity of the hero Hawkeye, from Marvel Comics. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Champions